Black Dawn
by fadedLily
Summary: Tsuzuki awakens one morning and notices something odd... [warnings: yaoi, citrusy-content, violence]


Black Dawn By: Lily (aka. Lily no Anrui)  
  
Alright, first off this fic is a lemon. Second, it is a PWP. Third, Hisoka is mostly likely horribly OOC, and who knows, Tsuzuki may be too. However, as the author I am pulling rank and claiming artistic license. Fourth, there also may be bondage and D&S (dominance and submission) sex. Who knows what else?  
  
Comments are welcome and appreciated; flames will be cheerfully ignored.  
  
Tsuzuki woke with a splitting headache; not necessarily an odd occurrence. He was known to enjoy a round of heavy, pitiful drinking now and then. It helped to soothe his private miseries. However, the violet-eyed man knew with certainty that he had done no drinking last night. In fact, what had he been doing last night? He struggled to remember.  
  
The shinigami knew he'd gone home after his scheduled eight hours of torturous work with a stick up his butt Tatsumi, a crazy ass Watari, and his partner, Hisoka, who was as silent and hostile as ever. He'd had a simple meal-contrary to belief Tsuzuki did have some skills in the kitchen-- and gone promptly to bed.  
  
This most definitely was not his bed that he was waking up in though. Tsuzuki couldn't really tell where he was. It was heavily shadowed and the walls he could see were bare. The only windows were very high up and small. There was no door in his range of sight. Basement, was the only logical answer his senses gave him.  
  
The purple-eyed shinigami moved a hand to rake through his hair, a gesture which always soothed him, and found to his surprise that he could not. Yanking again, Tsuzuki found the same resistance. An ominous feeling tightening in his gut, Tsuzuki tried the other hand. Still no good. Fearfully, his eyes followed up the line of his left arm, and found indeed that he was handcuffed to the headboard.  
  
The handcuffs appeared to be well made, the main material being leather. Inside, as he rotated his wrist slightly, the material was silk with some sort of padding beneath it. It explained why his wrists weren't chafing yet or why he hadn't even noticed at first. Really they weren't uncomfortable, just.disconcerting.  
  
"Oh shit." The first words Tsuzuki had spoken out loud. They sounded loud and echoed within his own ears in the deadly silence of the unknown room.  
  
He remembered vaguely a point in his sleep last night which had been somewhat disturbed. His senses had been alerted by the presence of another nearby, but automatically disregarded it. Then he heard the almost imperceptible opening of his bedroom door, and something slip inside soundlessly. Eyes wide open in the gloom of the eve, Tsuzuki had strained to hear anything. His body was tensed, ready to fight. That fight never came as something heavy came down on his head. He remembered hearing a voice whispering throatily in the dark, "I'll make you mine, Tsuzuki."  
  
As if summoned by his thoughts a voice suddenly floated out from somewhere beyond his sight. "So you're finally awake." It was the same voice as yesterday; cool, and slightly raspy, tinged with lust, and vaguely familiar. "Answer me, Tsuzuki."  
  
"H-hai," his own voice came out meekly.  
  
"Good," the voice replied as a figure slowly slithered out from the deep shadows of the room. At first all he saw were the delicately pointed toes of shoes, then the entire leg, revealing black thigh high vinyl fuck-me boots. Beyond that were the tops of sheer black thigh highs riding up a little higher than normal, but still molded to the flesh like it belonged there. Garters connected them to a pair of men's bikini underwear barely concealing a straining erection. Beyond that was a delicate male body ensconced in a black and burgundy corset.  
  
By the time the figure detached itself completely from the shadows, Tsuzuki was practically foaming at the mouth. That was until he saw the face of his captor. Sandy blond hair falling elegantly wherever it pleased, and a pair of eyes brilliant like emeralds. Thick eyelashes framed the expressive irises, forming a cob-webby curtain to peek out from. The skin was smooth and pale, and the jaw line begged to be cradled by someone's gentle hand. Inadvertently Tsuzuki's eyes fell to a pair of lush, perfectly proportioned red lips which simply screamed out 'kiss me, kiss me'.  
  
"Hisoka," Tsuzuki's breath came out of him in a whoosh.  
  
Hisoka smirked at his partner's surprise, taking a vicious glee in it. Prowling up to Tsuzuki, balancing expertly in his stacked heels, Hisoka stopped right next to his side. Casually, the green-eyed shinigami lifted a hand and swung it at Tsuzuki with all the force he could muster. There was a sharp crack as the impact flung Tsuzuki's head to the side. On his cheek there was a visible imprint where Hisoka's hand had marked him.  
  
"Lesson number one, I am your nushi-sama (1). You will refer to me as such." Hisoka's eyes glittered dangerously and the smirk widened at Tsuzuki's confused, pain-filled eyes. "Well, answer me!"  
  
Tsuzuki had never thought the blond looked so intimidating until that moment. His voice came out softly, not wanting to upset the obviously off- balance Hisoka anymore. "Hai."  
  
"Hai, what?" His voice was dangerous, hand already poised if Tsuzuki didn't give the proper answer.  
  
"Hai, nushi-sama." Tsuzuki ground out the words with much effort, disbelieving of his situation. Hisoka had truly gone off his rocker. He was mad, absolutely insane to think it was okay to do this!  
  
Hisoka smiled, obviously pleased, and bent down, gently stroking a hand over the still-smarting area he had abused on Tsuzuki's face earlier. He leant in and placed a gentle kiss over it, tongue darting out quickly to soothe the burning skin before he pulled away, impish grin still in place. "Good, dorei-chan (2), very good. You catch on quickly."  
  
Tsuzuki cleared his throat hesitantly, hoping to get some answers out of the psychotic mess formerly known as his partner. Hisoka looked his way instantly, face blank. "Nu-.nushi-sama, why did you bring me here?"  
  
Hisoka tsked, shaking his head like Tsuzuki was a moron. "Dorei-chan, I would have thought that would be obvious by now." With a decidedly evil glint in his eyes, Hisoka swung one leg over Tsuzuki's nude body. Apparently he had failed to notice that earlier as well. Hoisting himself onto the bed, Hisoka straddled his hips, erection brushing against the area enticingly so that the green-eyed man let out a small gasping moan.  
  
Running his hands over the smooth, toned area of Tsuzuki's chest Hisoka continued with his explanation. "Silly dorei-chan, I am going to make you mine. You will belong to me.forever," Hisoka sighed, a dreamy look upon his face. Tsuzuki had to admit, the proposition wasn't that bad of one.it was just the position he'd been put in.  
  
He had admittedly been lusting after his young partner for quite some time now. Some might have even said he'd fallen in love, but Tsuzuki was at loath to go quite to that extent. However, in all his wild fantasies about his anti-social partner, Tsuzuki had never quite imagined it like this. Usually he was the dominant one in bed, touching, teasing Hisoka in ways that had the innocent boy flushed and begging for more. This was a complete reversal of anything he'd imagined!  
  
"Dorei-chan," Hisoka ground out, sounding at once both petulant and aggravated. "Have you heard anything I've been saying?"  
  
"Ano.iie, nushi-sama," Tsuzuki replied, fearing what would come next, but also thinking if he lied, Hisoka was sure to catch him and.punish him for it. "Ah.my little dorei-chan. I suspected just as much," the green eyed man sighed, looking upset, and abruptly twisted Tsuzuki's nipple until the purple-eyed shinigami was crying out in pain. "Now, pay attention. I don't like to repeat myself. I am doing this because I know you've been lusting after me; I'm an empathetic person, how could I not? You wanted this, so deal with it." With that, he crushed his mouth against Tsuzuki's, forcefully prying open the purple-eyed man's lips and slipping in, raping that beautiful mouth which tasted sweet from all the sweets constantly shoved in it.  
  
Wide-eyed, Tsuzuki submitted to the intrusion, resigned to his fate, whatever that may be. The mouth left his and the violet-eyed shinigami sighed with relief, gasping for air. The sweet relief he'd tasted vanished immediately following the feel of teeth biting down on his nipple, harshly mutilating it and drawing blood. A yell was forced out of Tsuzuki's throat, hoarsely protesting the abuse. "Nushi-s..sama, please stop!" Avariciously, the green-eyed man's tongue lapped up the liquid, reveling in the metallic taste, and the plea for mercy was ignored.  
  
The blood halted it's flow quickly, healing instantly due to shinigami genes and Tsuzuki's own.special abilities, and Hisoka looked up when it did, smiling cruelly. Blood had stained his lower lip an unlikely color of red, a mocking parody of lipstick. "You're so beautiful when you cry, Tsuzuki," the other shinigami said sincerely. It was only then that Tsuzuki noticed there were tears rolling down his cheeks silently and solemnly.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that," Hisoka scolded with the familiar scowl on his face. Tsuzuki almost sobbed with relief. An alien hadn't replaced Hisoka! But then.was Hisoka really doing this? Is this what lurked behind that quiet, angry façade? Funny, he'd always imagined Hisoka as being more tender beneath it all, with a need to be loved. A slim hand cupped Tsuzuki's face, kissing him lightly on the mouth, and down his throat.  
  
Small teeth punctured the purple-eyed shinigami's skin just above his pulse point, causing a sobbing gasp to escape into the dank air, and Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka chuckling against his skin. That sadistic mouth moved down further, licking the hollow of his collarbone, and down further to kiss the injured nipple. "Who are you?" Hisoka breathed out, pinching the other nipple sadistically.  
  
"Ah.y-your.dorei-chan," Tsuzuki ground out between gritted teeth, trying not to cry harder.  
  
"Who am I?" That maliciously pleased voice questioned again, kissing a path down to Tsuzuki's navel.  
  
"My.my nushi-sama." the violet-eyed shinigami whispered, humiliation burning in his veins. He couldn't believe what was happening. Hisoka was.was being mean (as per the usual) although in a much different aspect than ever before.  
  
"And who do you belong to?" The breath expelled brushed over his cock, and with a start Tsuzuki realized he'd become hard. His body had betrayed him yet again! With horrified eyes, he answered emotionlessly, "You. I belong to you." With that his tears fell unchecked from amethyst oculars, cursing himself and the bane of his existence. Smiling with sadistic pleasure, Hisoka leaned down and licked just to head of the violet-eyed man's erection in reward.  
  
A soft gasp of pleasure escaped Tsuzuki's mouth. Immediately he clamped his mouth shut, berating himself for responding to such.such mistreatment of his body. Already sensing Hisoka's sick pleasure in tormenting him, the boy deep throated his cock, sucking voraciously and humming down the length of it. The vibrations caused his body to want to respond even more, and Tsuzuki ruthlessly bit down into his lower lip, drawing blood as a distraction. The pain helped bring things into focus.  
  
Then the mouth was gone, and Hisoka was standing next to the bed, licking his lips. "You taste good, Tsuzuki," he said almost absently, "I could get addicted to you." Looking up at the green-eyed boy, he wondered what was going to happen next. Hisoka looked suspiciously pleased with himself. That was when he noticed the slim fingers, deftly undoing the garters on the thigh highs.  
  
"No, please, I-" Tsuzuki began, trying to plead his way out of that. Anything but that.  
  
As before, Hisoka was unmoved and only enraged by his insolence. A hand snatched out, grasping Tsuzuki's cock in a painful grip. "Dorei-chan, you are not behaving very well. Now shut up." Crying out as longer than average nails drew blood on the delicate skin of his member, Tsuzuki agreed, nodding wholeheartedly. As long as it would make Hisoka let him go.  
  
"Obviously needs more training," the green-eyed boy murmured to himself, releasing Tsuzuki, who almost sobbed in relief. The hands continued working at the last of the garter clasps, then slipping the underwear down with a thankful sigh from Hisoka. Tsuzuki gaped at the erection bared to him; he'd known Hisoka was aroused but he hadn't grasped just how much. Jutting up proudly from a nest of dark blond curls, lush and darkened from blood flow, was evidence of Hisoka's desire, steadily oozing pre-cum.  
  
Hisoka, happy the constricting garment was disposed of, took himself into his own hands and touched himself slowly, trying to assuage his own burning urgency to be buried in Tsuzuki's tight, hot ass. His hips rocked into the touch steadily as his eyelids drooped a bit. A distant part of himself realized Tsuzuki was staring, and he asked, "Like what you see?" sounding rather aloof. Anxious to put on a better show, he rose up on his toes and arched his back, making his whole body respond. When he was sure he had Tsuzuki's rapturous attention, he stopped.  
  
"Now, dorei-chan," he began mockingly, "I'm sure you can guess what is going to happen next, but if you're direly in need of clarification, I am going to fuck you so hard you'll be limping for the next week." Threat taken care of, Hisoka forced Tsuzuki's legs apart, settling himself between them. Biting the soft skin of the violet-eyed man's lower abdomen, he tilted Tsuzuki's hips up. Then without warning or care, positioned himself at the entrance and slammed in.  
  
Tsuzuki's scream of agony bounced off the walls, his eyes screwed shut tightly as his body tried frantically to adjust to having Hisoka buried in him. Dimly, Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's wail of pleasure and satisfaction and cursed him when he thrusted in quickly and without mercy again and again. Hisoka watched Tsuzuki writhe in pain, and with a suddenly sympathetic mind, changed his angle, aiming towards where he knew Tsuzuki's prostate was.  
  
One more thrust and Tsuzuki's world became utterly fractured between the pleasure and pain he was feeling. Repeatedly, sunlight seemed to flood his body, breaking through the jagged streaks of agony to coax his body into something he didn't want. Hisoka moaned in pleasure when Tsuzuki's pleasure echoed through his body, filling him like an empty shell and doubling his own desire. Hands propping himself up on the violet-eyed man's torso, Hisoka moved with urgency, helpless to fight the need coursing within him.  
  
Forcing himself to move faster and faster into Tsuzuki's body, Hisoka was suddenly surprised with the abruptness of his climax. A ragged scream clawed its way out of the green eyed boy's throat, while he milked himself of his own cum by moving inside of Tsuzuki, marking him from the inside. Slowing down, Hisoka collapsed on Tsuzuki's chest, spent beyond imagination. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep now.  
  
Except.the violet eyed shinigami's erection rubbed against Hisoka's corset covered stomach. With his eyes closed, he realized that Tsuzuki was crying quietly with pain and unfulfilled lust. Feeling merciful, Hisoka pulled himself from Tsuzuki's body, ignoring the other man's sudden expulsion of breath and the hiss of pain that followed. The sandy haired boy slithered down Tsuzuki, not stopping until he was at eye level with the tip of Tsuzuki's cock, weeping in correlation with him.  
  
Reverently, he licked over the tip, and drew it inside of his mouth, sucking his cheeks in to create a vacuum. Breathing through his nose, Hisoka licked the underside, feeling the sudden hitch of breath. He then began working Tsuzuki in earnest, wanting to grant his dorei-chan something, at least, for being so good, feeling the wounds he'd inflicted on his partner's cock earlier. His hand gently rolled and squeezed Tsuzuki's balls, trying to end it as soon as possible, so he could leave.  
  
Tsuzuki was distraught over Hisoka's sudden compassionate interest with giving him head, but wasn't exactly complaining. No, griping would only get him bitch-slapped again. At least Hisoka seemed to be behaving nicely, touching him gently and trying to bring him to a climax, which was quickly occurring. His breathing began to come in spastic gasps, and the area beneath his eyelids flashed in brilliant colors. Then, with a hoarse cry, he came in Hisoka's mouth, feeling a great relief that he'd survived the whole ordeal.  
  
Hisoka swallowed Tsuzuki's seed, finding he quite liked the sweeter-than- usual taste of it. He promised himself to buy Tsuzuki more sweets tomorrow. After licking the violet-eyed shinigami clean, Hisoka rose from the bed fluidly, wiping his mouth on a corner of the blanket. Feeling content, like a well-fed child, the green eyed boy redressed in his barely decent underwear, and clipped them back on. Then with shaky steps, undid the bindings on Tsuzuki's wrists.  
  
Tenderly positioning the limbs on Tsuzuki's chest, Hisoka grinned, quite sure they must be losing circulation. Grabbing a coat in the corner of the room, Hisoka slipped it on over his scantily clad form, buttoning it up. The green eyed boy then picked up a pile of clothing and set it at the end of the bed. Unable to resist, he reached up to Tsuzuki and pushed back the dark brown hair, placing a comforting kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said, looking as collected as always. On high heels, he stalked out of the room, the sound echoing loudly in Tsuzuki's ears.  
  
The quiet click of a door was heard, and only then did Tsuzuki dare to open his eyes. Hisoka was gone. Relief and despair simultaneously fought over control of his emotions. He'd been violated, abused, but that was nothing different. Only this time, it had come from someone he cared for, someone he still cared for. Tsuzuki was always stupid like that. He wondered.did Hisoka care at all? Or was it just some lust thing? Surrendering to the urge, Tsuzuki rolled over, curling up in the fetal position despite the protestation from his ass, and began to cry in earnest, his only companion the dank, empty room.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Hisoka could hear Tsuzuki begin to cry, and winced in sympathy. He wanted to go comfort Tsuzuki, really he did. He'd done this for a reason though. No one was allowed to touch Hisoka, no one was allowed within the barriers he'd placed around himself. Tsuzuki needed to be taught that. Still though, the desperate emptiness clawed at him, and the need to be loved echoed within it. "I still need you, Tsuzuki," he whispered to no one. Still, he walked on. At least Muraki had been good for something.  
  
--FIN-  
  
Oh my god.it's finally done. I've been stuck on this for months, and it's finally finished. Originally this started out as a backwards love fic with consensual sex in it, but eventually.somehow it turned into a non-con! My first attempt at anything non-con-ish, so please be gentle.  
  
(1) nushi-sama-nushi means owner, while sama is an honorific that denotes an almost god-like respect. (2) dorei-chan-dorei means slave, while chan is an honorific that denotes "baby talk." In some situations, between close friends, mostly female, it is not considered offensive. However, in this situation it is meant to be derisive. 


End file.
